


moment of weakness

by uwujii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Also Akaashi being in denial, Alternate Universe - Office, Does any of this make sense? probably not but oh weEel, Happy Valentine's :D, I just wanted to write BokuAka in an office, M/M, This is just a silly lidol thing :D, Valentine's Day, another random thing, you're still reading the tags? hi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwujii/pseuds/uwujii
Summary: Bokuto was just a moment of weakness,that he wanted permanently.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	moment of weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Happy Valentines! :D 
> 
> Here's a lidol silly thing I wrote for Bokuaka! :D

Valentine's.

Akaashi didn't really hate it, but it was disappointing not to have a date for the special day. He hadn't been in a relationship in three years, and although he wasn't looking for one at the moment, it was quite lonely when he saw the number of teenagers on the streets holding hands increase.

He tries not to think about it.

But, there were his moments of weakness, where he'd wish he had someone to hold, talk to about his day, and go on dates with. But, they were moments of weakness; they never lasted long. He'd go back to his stable state of mind with work occupying his thoughts.

"—So how 'bout it, 'Kaashi?"

Akaashi blinks and stares at his computer screen and then looks up at the person standing at the other side of his table. Wide golden eyes stare back at his confused gunmetal blue ones, Bokuto Koutarou.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Bokuto frowns, then crosses his arms, "you weren't listening again, 'Kaashi! What's going on in that head of yours?" Akaashi gives him a plain look, but inside, he was embarrassed because he was in one of his "yearning for a partner" space outs. He then clears his throat, "many things, Bokuto-san. What is it that you were saying?"

"I was saying, each department in the company's having a get-together for Valentine's this Friday, it would be great if you came with us!"

Akaashi gives him an uninterested look, and he can tell with Bokuto's features that as he stayed silent, the other's getting discouraged. He fights back a smile as he responds, "Valentine's? Doesn't everyone have somewhere else to be?"

Bokuto chuckles nervously and leans on the table, "yeah, well, most of us coming are single and have no date on valentines, so no one has anywhere else to be but there." Akaashi doesn't restrain his chuckle this time, "so I'm being invited to a get-together for sad, lonely, single co-workers?"

He expects Bokuto to sulk for being indirectly but directly called out like that, but he instead hears a hearty laugh, "well, as a fellow sad, lonely, single co-worker, would you like to join our sad little get-together?"

Akaashi lets a smile form on his lips as he rests his arms on his table, looking up at Bokuto, his hopeful and lively eyes staring down at him. "Well, it's nine and past working hours, and you're all the way to the sales department just to ask me to come, or have you been going office to office?"

Bokuto grins, "nope, everyone's gone home. You're the only one here, as usual."

His response makes Akaashi's smile grow wider, not everyone was able to bring this out from him, yet the loud but charming human resource representative was able to. A moment of weakness, Akaashi likes to call it, but he doesn't take into account that he's a constant walking weakness for him, proven by his response, "how can I say no to such an effort to ask me? I'd love to go, Bokuto-san. It's not like I have other plans."

Bokuto lets out a happy noise, and Akaashi shakes his head, amused by his reaction. "Are you going home now, Akaashi? It's late, and I hear the janitor mopping already," Bokuto asks him, and Akaashi gets up from his chair. "Yes, actually. I wouldn't want to burden Komori-san with waiting again."

"I heard he dragged you out of the office last week," Bokuto laughs, and Akaashi looks at him with a sudden change of expression from amused to blank, "no such thing happened," he lies. He then takes his bag as his computer shuts off, "are you waiting for someone, Bokuto-san?"

"If you weren't taking so long, then no, but alas, you're taking forever," Bokuto replies with an innocent look on his face, and Akaashi smacks his arm as he walks over to him. "I didn't ask you to wait, Bokuto-san. Didn't Miya-san and the others leave already?"

"Yeah, but I still had to ask you so," Bokuto shrugs as they enter the elevator. Akaashi turns his head to look at him, "you could have done so tomorrow, or you could have texted me?" He pulls out his phone for emphasis. "I wanted it to be a formal invite!" Bokuto exclaims, and Akaashi doesn't miss the faint blush on his cheeks.

"A get-together with our co-workers needs a formal invite?"

Akaashi watches as Bokuto unravels in front of him; however, he also falls into another state of a moment of weakness, especially when Bokuto looks at him with a sheepish smile. The elevator door opens, and they walk out of the building. Akaashi feels his heart pound.

Okay, he takes back what he said about not being interested or looking for anyone.

He had taken a bit of interest in his co-worker. It was all Bokuto's fault; he liked to blame. With all the constant visits from his own office two floors down to his, the inside jokes they had created, the food that Bokuto had dropped by for when he forgot to eat, and everything else that Bokuto had done, Akaashi eventually noticed but brushed them off.

He needed verbal confirmation; he couldn't let himself be weak against his sweet actions (he likes to believe that he's not). He couldn't let every sweet gesture be a moment of weakness. He needed to be sure that with every moment, it would lead somewhere.

"I lied."

Akaashi raises his brow in confusion, and they stop walking right above a street lamp so they could see each other, "about what, Bokuto-san?"

"The get-together. I lied about it," Bokuto puts a hand on the back of his neck, now avoiding eye contact with Akaashi. "Why? Is it not a normal get-together? Will it be rowdy? Because if that's the case, I would absolutely not atten—"

"It's not real."

Akaashi tilts his head in more confusion, "what?"

"I needed a reason to ask you out."

Akaashi read Bokuto's movements, and he could only summarize it to embarrassed and nervous. It amuses him, and he continues the conversation, "a reason to ask me out?"

"Yes, I wanted to ask you out for valentines, Akaashi. I've liked you for a long time." He sees as Bokuto's blush deepens, and it makes him bite back a chuckle, "why couldn't you just ask me normally instead of making up a whole thing?"

Bokuto shrugs, "I wanted to be creative, I guess? I've known you long enough to know that a simple ask for a date wouldn't pass." Akaashi fights back a smile, "what makes you think I'll say yes now that I know that you've lied to me?"

Akaashi sees Bokuto's eyes widen in surprise, and a frown forms on his lips, along with his brows furrowing in disappointment. He feels terrible for making him feel such a way, and the view didn't sit well with his stomach nor heart.

"I'm sorry, that wasn't—"

"Though the way you asked me in the office was nice, right, sad, lonely, single co-worker?" Akaashi cuts him off, and the surprise in Bokuto's eyes amuses him more. "You waited for me too, and now you're walking with me. Your home isn't even this way."

Bokuto's face turns beet red as he's read like an open book. Akaashi doesn't fight the smile threatening to show anymore and lets it show; the reaction on Bokuto's face makes it grow wider. The surprised yet enamored look on Bokuto's face made Akaashi's heart race.

Sure, Akaashi was messing with him, but he was also feeling soft and wasn't denying his feelings for his co-worker this time.

"If you'd ask again, maybe I'll reconsider."

Bokuto blinks and his award-winning smile appears on his face, "Akaashi, would you go on a date with me on Valentine's day?" The hopeful and bright look in his eyes, his whole being, just draws Akaashi in.

_A moment of weakness._

He'll call it that, but it was a moment of weakness that he'd like to make a permanent effect on his life.

_A walking moment of weakness._

Akaashi humors himself with finally realizing and calling him that.

"I'd love to go on a date with you, Bokuto-san."

Bokuto makes another noise of happiness that makes Akaashi laugh this time; he then hugs him, one that Akaashi hadn't received in a long time. It made him feel warm, complete, and his heart raced like it had never before.

"There better not be a singing Miya-san in a bar on that date, Bokuto-san," Akaashi tells him as they continue to walk. Bokuto laughs, "Of course! It's just us and a romantic dinner. How does that sound?"

Akaashi raises his brows, giving him a slight look of disbelief, "expected from me, but unexpected from you, but overall sounds great." He watches as Bokuto's mouth turns into an 'o' and gives out an offended gasp, "Akaashi, why do you hurt me like this!"

"Don't worry. I like you."

**Author's Note:**

> inspiration: SpongeBob saying "iT WAS A MOMENT OF WEAKNESS!! *SOBS*" 
> 
> anyways, I write threads on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/koukofii) too :D


End file.
